Finding You
by OneMoreBastard
Summary: Castiel tiene un problema, su cuerpo no define si es un Alfa o un Omega. Una historia de cómo las cosas pueden pasar cuando menos te lo esperas. Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics.
**_Finding You_**

Castiel tiene un problema, su cuerpo no define si es un Alfa o un Omega. Una historia de cómo las cosas pueden pasar cuando menos te lo esperas. Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics.

 **Nombre:** Finding You .

 **Autor:** OneMoreBastard

 **Adaptación:** No. (Eso creo)

 **Pairing:** Dean/Cas

 **Genero:** Smut, AU, Fluff, Fluffy (no sé cuál de los dos es :3)

 **Advertencias:** Relaciones Chico/Chico, sexo explícito (según yo ;D )

No tengo BETA READER así que pude haber errores. XD

.

Alphas son generalmente dominantes y capaces de impregnar Omegas. Los hombres Alphas suelen tener un nudo en estado de excitación.

Betas están subordinados a Alphas y pueden o no ser capaz de impregnar Omegas.

Omegas están generalmente más bajo en la jerarquía (aunque en algunos trabajos de fans los Omegas son raros y preciados). Los Omegas masculinos tienen la capacidad de quedar embarazados.

…

Una fuerte presión en el pecho despertó a Castiel. Abrió los ojos sobresaltado se sentó y apretó las manos fuertemente donde dolía, POR LOS DIOSES, que le pasaba llevaba así dos días y no parecía mejorar. El dolor lo estaba matando.

Pero no era como si no pudiera respirar, no era un dolor tan fuerte como para dejarlo tumbado en la cama todo el día, solo era una molestia demasiado intensa como para ignorarla pero lo suficientemente recia para dejarlo vivir. Al principio creía que le estaba dando un paro cardiaco. Pero Michael le había dicho que la presión en el pecho no era el único síntoma, así que no aplicaba.

No sabía que le pasaba se sentía horrible parecía que le faltaba algo, el día anterior había tenido que salir corriendo de clases porque sentía que se iba a desmayar. Cuando había llegado al baño se sentó en el piso, junto sus rodillas y las subió a su pecho, hiperventilaba un poco. Una vez había escuchado que si lo hacías mucho te desmayabas. Pero como si todo hubiera sido un mal sueño, de repente todos sus síntomas desaparecieron y pudo respirar tranquilo.

Muy despacio abrió los ojos y comenzó a mirar alrededor, gracias a los dioses no había nadie ahí, hubiera odiado haber hecho una escena. Bueno no estaba completamente solo, desde su ángulo veía claramente como en el último cubículo del baño había alguien sentado en la misma posición que él. Le pareció lo suficientemente normal como para dejarlo ser, bueno no es que él pudiera decir mucho sentado como estaba, se levantó muy despacio queriendo no perturbar esa preciada calma que había adquirido tan precipitadamente, lavó su cara con parsimonia se dio un vistazo en el espejo y sintiéndose mejor regreso a su clase.

Pero ahora a las 3 de la madrugada Castiel no sabía qué hacer, quizás debía decirle a su madre, pero conociéndola, solo le diría que necesita hacerse más análisis y terminaría con la suficiente sangre en el cuerpo para que su corazón no dejara de latir.

El ojiazul se levantó y caminó muy despacio a la habitación de su hermana, ella era dos años menor que él, pero para tener 20 era muy madura.

Bueno, cuando se le antojaba.

Golpeó la puerta pero Jane no respondió, abrió la puerta solo lo suficiente para ver si podía entrar. Ella estaba dormida.

Abrió la puerta completamente entró a la habitación y se metió a la cama con su hermana, ella se movió abrió las sábanas para que Castiel se acostara, se puso de lado y estiró un brazo, el ojiazul soltó una risita. Por alguna variación del destino a Jane siempre le gustó ser la cuchara grande. Castiel se acostó en el brazo de su hermana y ella lo arropo y puso una mano en su cintura acercándolo con un agarre firme y se volvió a dormir.

-Jane

-Uuuu

-Jane despierta- Castiel movió un poco la mano que lo sujetaba. Ella se movió y gruño un poco molesta, pero resignada a que debía despertar.

-¿Qué pasa hermano? Dime a que se debe tu presencia en mi humilde habitación a las… - miró el reloj de la mesilla de noche- a las 3 de las mañana- dijo ella un poco consternada.

\- Me siento mal, creo que voy a morir- Jane soltó un quejido y lo giró con todas sus fuerzas. Los puso cara a cara.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- Preguntó Jane con un claro tono de reproche.

-Guau puedes ser muy agresiva cuando te apetece- dijo Castiel sobándose el brazo del cual su hermana lo había girado.

-RESPONDE-grito ella.

-Ok no te alteres es que tengo una presión en el pecho hace un par de días y no me deja vivir-su hermana lo miró un poco extrañada y puso su mano en la frente de Castiel.

-No tienes fiebre, te duele algo más, se te han dormido los brazos, te duele la garganta- dijo su hermana apresuradamente.

-No nada de eso solo es esa molestia, me acaba de despertar

-Uuuu, creo que deberíamos decirle a mamá.

-Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo- Dijo el ojiazul exasperado- sabes que lo tomara como excusa para dejarme sin sangre.

-No seas infantil Castiel, mama ya superó el hecho de que no te hayas definido, ahora solo espera que pase algún día.

-Oh Jane tu sabes que no es verdad. El hecho de que aun mi cuerpo no decida si es un Alfa o un Omega, le afecta mucho.

-No seas tonto, sabes que no es así-dijo Jane rodando los ojos.

-Si los es, la última vez que enferme me mandaron unos análisis y ella aprovechó la oportunidad y me hizo todos los exámenes para los problemas de hormonas que el laboratorio tenía en lista, y no digas que no. TU ESTABAS AHÍ.

-Lo sé, lo sé, no te alteres.

-Simplemente estoy cansado de eso, el hecho de no estar definido no es tan malo…

-Si tú lo dices, pero volviendo al tema, dime que tienes. Pero con puntos y comas, detalle a detalle.

-Solo eso nada más, la presión, me angustia es como si me faltara algo, no sé; es como si … no sé cómo describirlo, es parecido a la sensación de cuando aplazas algo y cuando te das cuenta de que tienes que hacerlo ,en último momento, entras en pánico. En realidad no tiene mucho sentido Jane- Castiel le dio una mira desolada a su hermana.

-Suenas como mis libros de romance.

-No Jane, no de nuevo con eso.

-Pero es verdad justamente leía una novela antes de dormir, mira- Jane saco un libro de debajo de su almohada y le dijo a Castiel que prendiera la lámpara de la mesita de noche, busco la pág. un poco entusiasmada.

-No de nuevo con eso, debo de dejar de regalarte esos libros, aunque me ruegues no los compraré más.

-Deja el drama y escucha.

 _"Ana llevaba días con el sentimiento de falta, pero en realidad no lo entendía en 1 semana se casaba, su prometido era divino por no decir más, un alfa con un buen carácter que la amaba y la respetaba. ¿Qué más podía pedir?..."_

-Por el amor al señor Jane eso es cursi a más no poder- Castiel hizo ademán de quitarle el libro. Pero ella se sentó en la cama y se alejó un poco de su hermano.

-Ya, solo quería que entraras en ambiente solo un pedacito más, lo prometo- Jane le hizo un puchero.

-Ok. Pero solo la cursilería que sea estrictamente necesaria- Jane dio saltitos de alegría.

 _"… Necesita alistar los últimos detalles de la boda, hoy iría al lugar de la recepción y lo revisaría todo para ajustar los últimos pormenores. Cuando iba de camino paró para comprar un café y entonces lo vio. Era alto y delgado con unos ojos verdes que brillaban estaba parado haciendo cola en la cafetería y a Ana le flaquearon las piernas, literalmente, no se pudo mantener en pie y cuando creía que iba a chocar contra el piso estrepitosamente unos fuertes brazos la sostuvieron y por primera vez en años se sintió tranquila, se sintió en casa. El sentimiento, desapareció."_

-Oh Jane por Dios que es eso, acabo ver salir unicornios de tu boca.

-Deja el drama hermano, pero ves eso es lo que te pasa, necesitas encontrar a tu pareja destinada

-No existe tal cosa como esa, eso solo se da en tus libros-dijo Castiel señalando el infernal texto entre las manos de su hermana. Jane lo miró ceñuda.

-Te apuesto mi camisa autografiada de los Rolling Stones a que la encuentras.

-Deja de decir tonterías, le venderías tu alma a alguien en una encrucijada con tal de no perder esa camisa..

-Estoy hablando muy en serio.

Castiel se levantó y le extendió la mano, quería esa camisa y Jane la iba a perder sin remedio.

-No hay vuelta atrás piénsalo bien-Dijo Castiel muy confiado- Jane extendió la mano y le dio un fuerte apretón a la mano del ojiazul.

-Estoy más que segura, hermano.

Se quedaron conversando lo que quedaba de madrugada, simplemente ellos nunca paraban de hablar. Una vez su madre les había dicho que no entendía cómo se llevaban tan bien ya que ella odio a su hermana hasta los 30.

Castiel y Jane bajaron a desayunar estúpidamente temprano para ser un sábado, pero que se podía hacer, morían de hambre.

Castiel preparaba huevos mientras Jane hacia tostadas.

-¿Que vas a hacer hoy?- pregunto Jane mientras untaba un poco de mantequilla en el pan.

-Nada en particular ¿por?

-Sara y yo vamos de compras ¿nos acompañas?

-Claro.

Cuando él y Jane salían no se andaban con rodeos su hermana era mujer pero simplemente era experta en compras iba directamente a lo que quería, ella no se pasaba viendo escaparates horas sobre horas, si necesitaba algo iba a por ello no desperdiciaba tiempo en tonterías. Por eso amaba ir a comprar con ella eran dos horas de compras y todo lo que resta en alguna actividad interesante.

Llegaron a casa y se fueron cada uno a su habitación.

Castiel tomó una larga ducha estaba un poco cansado los bolos lo dejaban un poco fatigado, su teléfono vibró. Cuando vio quien era rio con ganas.

-Michael querido ¿Cómo has estado?

-Muy bien Cassi y tu…

-Bien no me quejo, y dime que haces

-Me alisto, los chicos y yo vamos a conocer un nuevo club

-Ahhhhhh y ¿cómo se llama?

-No lo recuerdo Castiel sabes que mi memoria no es tan buena.

-Lo sé, pero ahora que conociste a ese alfa parece que tus problemas de memoria han empeorado.

-No me culpes el amor deja tonta a la gente-dijo Michael suspirando- pero no es por eso por lo que te llamo, llamo para saber si quieres venir.

-Michael eh tenido un día movido…- Michel lo corto a mitad de la frase.

-Sin peros ponte la camisa que te compré por tu cumpleaños, esa que combina con tus ojos, tus pantalones negros preferidos y ven, te envió la dirección.

-Pero Mike…

-Por favor ven - rogo su amigo- es un lugar increíble ha tenido buenas críticas y solo lleva 3 semanas abierto vamos di que sí.

Castiel se lo pensó un momento, si quería siempre podía volver temprano.

-Ok, Ok no hagas una escena voy a ir, contento..

-Extasiado, nos vemos en una hora.

Haciendo caso del buen gusto de Michael se puso la camisa y el pantalón que él sugirió, pero también se puso una chaqueta negra que Jane le había regalado la navidad pasada. Tomo las llaves de su auto y emprendió camino.

Cuando llegó y parqueo el auto vio que Michael, su novio Louis y Rafael lo esperaban en la entrada. Castiel se acercó a ellos.

-Entramos- dijo Castiel a un entusiasmado Michael.

-Pero por supuesto.

El ambiente en el Red Cove era espectacular las luces, la música, la gente, parecía que no había nadie sentado. La pista de baile estaba a full los dependientes del lugar lucían frescos y con buen ánimo.

-¿Te gusta Castiel? - pregunto Rafael.

-Se ve muy bien- dijo el ojiazul sinceramente.

-Es de mi hermano, sabes.

-Ahhhhh de James- reflexiono - él siempre dijo que quería un club.

-Lo recuerdas ah, él constantemente decía que se dedicaría a lo que más le gustaba y James adora las fiestas.

-Es un buen empleo.

-Dímelo a mí- dijo Rafael con una gran sonrisa.

Castiel fue arrastrado a la pista de baile, lo bueno de bailar música electrónica, es que no hay pasos definidos, además sonaba Summer amaba esa canción. Salto hasta que las pantorrillas le dolieron. Se podría decir que hacía tiempo que no se divertía tanto.

Que le gustaba a Michael… arrastrar a Castiel a todos lados lo sacó de la pista de baile y lo arrastro a la barra.

-Michael sabes, puedes simplemente decirme si quieres que te acompañe a algún lugar, lo de apretarme de la muñeca y jalarme no es muy educado- decía Castiel mientras era arrastrado por su amigo hacia la barra.

-Le quitas la diversión a todo- gruñó Michael

Caminaron a la barra haciéndose espacio entre los cuerpos que bailaban.

Y entonces lo vio.

Y Castiel podría jurar que dejó de respirar.

Castiel se había quedado parado a 2 metros de la barra y parecía que se fuera a desmayar literalmente sus piernas fallaron y Michael tuvo que sostenerlo.

-Wouo Wouo parece que saltaste demasiado- dijo Michael sosteniendo su peso, era un omega muy fuerte.

Lo llevó el poco espacio que faltaba hacia la barra y le pidió al barman que por favor le diera una botella con agua, cuando el chico de la barra se acercó con la botella y se la extendió a Castiel esté técnicamente soltó un gritito. Michael lo miró asombrado, Castiel no era así.

El barman lo miró entre extrañado y divertido.

-Hey Michael ¿tu amigo se siente bien?

-No lo sé, estaba perfectamente bien hace dos segundos no sé qué le pasó- dijo Michael sosteniendo a Castiel- No se Dean quizás deba llevarlo a casa.

Castiel regreso del hoyo donde se había metido, Dean, él se llamaba Dean y ahora que sabía su nombre Michael quería llevarlo a casa, se recuperó en un segundo se soltó de Michael tomo la botella con agua le dio un largo trago y metió sus nervios en alguna parte lejana de su cuerpo y levantó la vista.

Por los dioses del olimpo él era hermoso tenía unos lindos hombros su cabello era rubio oscuro y sus labios, oh sus labios, eran de un lindo rosa. Y los estaba mordiendo, los estaba mordiendo, Castiel contuvo la respiración, sin embargo no iba a perder los estribos.

Respiro profundamente y se dio valor.

-No se preocupen ya estoy bien- dijo Castiel con la voz un poco ronca.

-Seguro- preguntó Michael sin separarse de su lado- estará pasando algo con tu cuerpo por eso de que no se decide si es un Alfa o un Omega- inquirió Michael.

Dean lo miro intrigado.

-¿Un Alfa o un Omega? - Pregunto Dean dudoso, Castiel y Michael lo miraron un poco sorprendidos- OH perdón que me meta, pero Castiel, si no me equivoco, es un Alfa-.

Michael y Castiel se miraron sorprendidos, Michael esbozó una sonrisa conciliadora y Dean reitero - Pero se huele a leguas- acoto un poco consternado.

Michael miró a Castiel se acercó un poco e inhaló profundamente. El olor a alfa lo golpeó. Mike se alejó de su amigo sorprendido.

-Parece que tu problema se ha resuelto Castiel, eres un Alfa irremediablemente- agrego Michael, Castiel lo miraba con los ojos abiertos y solo pudo responder.

-Mama enloquecerá de felicidad- Michael soltó una carcajada.

-Sí, creo, que sí-.

Dean los interrumpió.

-Perdón chicos pero tengo que atender la barra- he hizo ademán de retirarse, Michael vio la angustia en los ojos de Castiel, tomo delicadamente a Dean del brazo.

-Hey le echas un ojo a Castiel mientras voy por los chicos para llevarlo a casa- Dean iba a responder pero Castiel lo freno.

-No te preocupes Mike estoy mejor me quedaré aquí en la barra y después los busco, no me siento tan mal solo es el calor-Michael miró a Castiel, conocía a su amigo y Dean le había llamado la atención más de lo que nunca admitiría.

-Bueno quédate- miro a Dean- Si se desmaya búscanos ok.

-Claro- dijo Dean con una sonrisa-

Dean miró a Castiel a los ojos y el único pensamiento del ojiazul era cuan lindos eran los ojos del rubio.

-Perdón que te abandone pero mi compañero enfermo y no pudo venir a trabajar hoy, así que, tengo que atender la barra solo. Pero volveré y mientras tanto no te desmayes si…

-No te preocupes estoy bien, igual no me moveré, no me perderás de vista-dijo Castiel recuperando un poco la voz.

Se pasó los siguientes 15 minutos observando atentamente cuan lindo era Dean tenía músculos en los brazos de esos que se ven muy bien cuando se flexionan solo un poco, estaba utilizando una camiseta que dejaba ver mucha piel en sus costados y unos jeans negros muy ajustados, paso más tiempo del recomendado observando esa parte del cuerpo del rubio pero se había perdido en lo hermoso y apetecible que se le hacía el trasero de Dean.

El rubio era muy diestro en su trabajo, serbia los tragos con la maestría que solo mucha práctica te puede dar. Pero había mucha gente para que él atienda a todos eficientemente además el con su pequeño desvanecimiento le había quitado tiempo así que haciendo acopio de todo su valor, se sacó la chaqueta y la amarró a su cintura, se levantó del banco tomó impulso y cruzó al otro lado de la barra.

Comenzó a retirar los vasos vacíos de la barra, 15 minutos sentado del otro lado de la misma le había dado la suficiente instrucción como para moverse, se acercó despacio a la espalda de Dean y pudo oler claramente al moreno.

Era un omega y uno que olía delicioso.

Se alejó un poco para aclarar su mente y tocó el hombro de Dean el rubio se giró y se sorprendió de que estuviera ahí.

-Te pudo ayudar ¿no?- pregunto Castiel con los vasos en sus manos.

-¿Ya estas mejor?- pregunto Dean, pero en lo único que pudo pensar Castiel era en su voz, tenía el tono perfecto.

-Mejor que nunca- respondió recomponiéndose.

El tiempo pasó volando y Castiel esa noche aprendió a hacer daiquiris, margaritas y cubas. Era agradable estar cerca de Dean a pesar del ruido y la algarabía, el rubio le transmitía tranquilidad. Cuando se dio cuenta eran las 2:30 de la mañana y los únicos que quedaban en el Red Cove eran Michael, Louis y Rafael, quienes se acercaban a la barra.

-Nos vamos Cassi. ¿Vienes?- preguntó Michael.

-Eh no, me voy a quedar con Dean aún hay mucho que limpiar y Josh, el chico con él que trabaja, no vino así que…- Castiel no termino la frase.

Michael miró a Dean.

-No te preocupes se puede quedar, no me molesta la ayuda extra- los ojos de Castiel brillaron de anticipación.

-Ok quédate- Dijo Michael a su amigo y luego se dirigió a Dean – Llámame si se desmaya- Dean rió- lo prometo, nos vemos chicos.

Los chicos se despidieron y se perdieron en la oscuridad de la noche.

-Y entonces - Dijo Castiel- Yo lavo y tú secas

-Claro, no hay problema- y se pusieron lado a lado, el olor de Dean le pegó de lleno y Castiel no pudo evitar tomar una profunda inhalación, comenzaron con la tarea asignada.

\- Y entonces… qué onda con tu problema Alfa/Omega- pregunto Dean, Castiel rió.

-En realidad es bastante sencillo- dijo- Cuando nací los médicos dijeron que era un lindo y rosado bebe omega, sin embargo cuando comencé a crecer mi olor no era como el de uno, si no que variaba. Un día mamá me sentó en la encimera de la cocina y me olfateo completo, incluso entre los dedos de los pies, pero no podía definir el olor- Dean soltó una carcajada.

-Enserio hizo eso

-Sí- respondió contagiado de la efusividad de Dean.

-Bueno para hacer la historia más corta todavía mama me hizo todos los exámenes que la ciencia médica posee para determinar porque soy de esa manera, sin embargo nada cambio.

-No te molesta que tú mamá allá sido tan…

-Loca- acoto Castiel

-Tenaz diría yo...

-No para nada en realidad es muy buena persona solo que ella es de las personas que dice que no existe el "Casi me caigo" o te caíste o no caíste ¿entiendes?

\- Ah para ella las cosas son blanco o negro no grises.

-Exacto, no pudiste haberlo dicho mejor- dijo Castiel conciliadora mente.

-Entonces que su hijo no fuera un Alfa, Beta o un Omega la estaba matando.

-Bien dicho

-Y entonces ¿Qué pasó?- lo alentó Dean

\- Me siguió habiendo exámenes periódicamente y nada cambiaba. Un día estaba con mi hermana Jane sentado jugando video juegos y me dio calor, pero mucho calor, la piel me picaba un poco y sentía una pesadez en el estómago. Mi hermana llamo a mamá y ella daba saltitos de felicidad diciendo que era un omega y que estaba teniendo mi primer celo. Subí a mi habitación y me di una ducha larga, tome una siesta y dos horas después todo había pasado. Los celos no duran tan poco y mamá volvió a su pequeña obsesión.

-Me estas mintiendo- dijo Dean asombrado.

-Por qué lo haría.

-Pero si tú gritas a los cuatro vientos "ALFA AQUÍ"

-Solo tú ves eso-. Dijo Castiel mirándolo con ojos soñadores.

-No importa, y de ahí que pasó- dijo Dean interesado en la historia.

-Dos meses después iba caminando con Michael a casa cuando tres chicos, dos alfas y un beta, se acercaron a nosotros. Nos tomaron desprevenidos, me sujetaron de los brazos y me separaron de Michael y lo comenzaron a golpear, tú lo conoces con su cabello rubio y esos ojos de cachorrito quien querría golpearlo.

Sin embargo hay gente que odia sin fundamentos. Entonces me enoje mucho y comencé a patalear le di un cabezazo a quien me sostenía y le rompí la nariz, después me abalance hacia los agresores de Michael y los deje tirados en la acera inconscientes. Tome a Michael lo levante del suelo y lo lleve a mi casa. Cuando llegue mama curó sus golpes, le dio un tranquilizante y llamó a su madre.

Mamá no dijo nada sin embargo se le nota en los ojos, estaba segura que era un Alfa. Jane llegó justo cuando Michael se estaba recostando en el sillón y lo vio todo golpeado y me vio a mi lleno de furia con los puños cerrados y sangrando he irradiando ira. Sin embargo no dijo nada, mama le conto brevemente el incidente y Jane me abrazó como una madre abraza a su hijo y me comencé a calmar y todo pasó, mi aura de furia y superioridad desapareció tan rápido como llegó y mamá se quería golpear la cabeza con las sillas.

-Increíble- dijo Dean quien tenía una mirada fantasiosa.

\- Y desde ahí las aguas se han ido calmando, mama casi lo supera aunque a veces me pregunta si no creo que necesito hacerme unos análisis y cuando eso pasa corro lo más lejos que puedo.- dijo Castiel con una sonrisa resignada.

-Ella te adora

-Lo sé y yo la adoro. Sin embargo parece que el problema se ha solucionado, según tu ¿que soy?

-Un Alfa irremediable- dijo Dean sonriendo.

-Me puedo acostumbrar a eso- Castiel correspondió la sonrisa. Terminaron de ordenar y recoger todo lo que la barra concernía.

-Y como regresas a casa- pregunto Castiel mientras se dirigían a la salida.

-Cojo un taxi

-No es peligroso, son casi las 4 de la mañana

-Ganges del oficio- Dijo Dean poniendo se la chaqueta sobre los hombros.

Castiel lo miró un momento.

-Si quieres te puedo llevar, vine en mi auto.

-Oh No, hoy me has ayudado demasiado que me llevaras sería técnicamente un pecado.

-Tendré que insistir, no podría dormir si te dejara solo en medio de la noche esperando un taxi.

-¿No me puedo negar no? - pregunto Dean

-Sinceramente no.

-Entonces llévame.

Se despidieron del hermano de Rafael y salieron del Red Cove. Se subieron al auto de Castiel y emprendieron camino. Hablar con Dean era sencillo en el trayecto a la casa del rubio Castiel se enteró de que viva con su hermano en un departamento al norte de la ciudad y que sus padres vivían a las afueras de la ciudad. El hermano de Dean se llamaba Sam y se llevaban muy bien. Llegaron y Castiel aparco el auto. Castiel se quedó sin habla repentinamente, no sabía qué hacer.

-Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi hoy, has sido un ángel- se acercó a Castiel y le dio un abrazo y el ojiazul casi muere de impresión.

Dean abrió la puerta y cuando se estaba bajando del auto Castiel lo prendió de la manga de su chaqueta, sacando valor de donde no tenía.

-Eh antes de que te vayas quería saber si quisieras algún día, no hay apuro no te preocupes, si quisieras tomar un café conmigo o algo por el estilo- Castiel lo dijo todo de corrido mirando fijamente la chaqueta de Dean, el rubio lo obligó a que alzara la vista.

-Claro, me encantaría, dame tu celular guardaré mi número - Castiel lo soltó y busco su celular un poco apresurado, Dean guardo su número- Listo ahí lo tienes, llámame.

-¿Ahora?-dijo Castiel más relajado que en los últimos cinco minutos.

-Sí, vamos llama- Castiel marcó el número y el celular de Dean sonó, el rubio seguía parado en la puerta abierta del auto de Castiel.

-Hola

-Hola Castiel, ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien y tu- estaban hablando por teléfono separados solo un par de metros.

-Bien, Bueno aprovechando que llamas quería saber si querías salir conmigo el lunes a tomar un café- dijo Dean tomando las riendas del asunto.

-Claro, me encantaría- dijo citando la frase de Dean con una sonrisa.

-Entonces nos vemos el lunes Cas- dijo igual de sonriente que Castiel y por fin cerrando la puerta del auto. – Si puedo llamarte así ¿No?

-Claro, hasta el lunes será- contestó Castiel, colgaron y vio como Dean se alejaba hacia su edificio, viéndolo desaparecer en el interior.

Se quedó un rato sentado en el interior del auto pensando, el no una persona tan atrevida por así decirlo y hoy había hecho lo que nunca hacía.

Arriesgarse.

…

Dean entro al edificio saludo al portero que estaba medio dormido y espero a que el ascensor bajara.

Cuando entro a su departamento encontró a Sam sentado en la sala viendo series en Netflix, envuelto en una gran sabana de pies a cabeza.

-Se supone que deberías estar dormido- dijo Dean regañando a su hermano.

-Si ya sé, pero es que la serie es interesante- Dijo Sam sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla.

Dean lo obligo a apagar el televisor. Mientras caminaban a sus habitaciones Sam comenzó a olisquearlo con descaro. El mayor se detuvo en seco.

-Se puede saber la razón de tu escrutinio- dijo Dean con una ceja alzada.

-Hueles diferente- acoto Sam acercándose más a su hermano, se acercó a la cabeza de Dean y olfateaba insistentemente.

-Ahh déjame Sam- ¿qué te pasa hoy?

-¿Con quién estuviste hoy?- pregunto Sam.

-Con nadie, trabajo en una barra y se me acercan mil personas a diario como no voy a oler diferente.

-No se Dean no es eso, es diferente tienes un olor muy marcado.

-Sam nada paso, porque este interrogatorio tan repentino.

-Solo me preocupo por ti.

-Hermano sé que soy un omega y que solemos estar en desventaja, pero se defenderme, así que no te preocupes.- dijo Dean poniéndole una mano a su hermano en el hombro.- Ahora déjate de tantas cursilerías y vete a dormir que mañana tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.

-Uno ya no se puede preocupar por sus familiares- dijo Sam caminando a su habitación.

Sam solía ser el responsable de la relación por loco que parezca.

Dean entro a su habitación y comenzó a desvestirse para darse una ducha. Un olor muy marcado, se sacó la chaqueta y la tiro a algún lugar de la habitación, cuando se estaba sacando la camiseta lo olio.

Ahora sabía a lo que se refería su hermano, había pasado la mitad de la noche con Cas pegado a su lado y hasta lo había llevado a casa. Acerco la camiseta a su nariz he inhalo hondo. El olor lo aturdía y lo excitaba en igual medida.

Comenzó a tocarse sobre el pantalón y soltó un gemido. Eso lo saco de su trance.

Se estaba tocando pensando en un extraño, el extraño con la boca más apetecible de la existencia, pero extraño al fin. Alejo la camiseta de su rostro como si quemara y la lanzo lo más lejos que pudo.

Se metió al baño, necesitaba una paja urgente.

…

El día domingo Castiel se subía a las paredes se moría por hablar con Dean pero lo había visto la noche anterior y no quería parecer desesperado, Jane lo vio, y alegó que era porque estaba perdiendo la apuesta, Castiel la miró mal encarado y se fue a su habitación. Dean le gustaba, si era verdad, pero eso de la pareja destinada no aplicaba para nada.

…

Castiel paso la mejor semana de su existencia, como lo prometido es deuda salieron el Día lunes y todos, los días que seguían a este.

 **Lunes**

Castiel descubrió que Dean y el estudiaban en la misma facultad de diseño. Y que Dean amaba los capuchinos.

 **Martes**

Fueron al cine. Dean se enteró de que Castiel amaba las películas de acción más a él le gustaba el terror.

 **Miércoles**

Estuvieron en el centro comercial buscando el último álbum de Linkin Park para Sam. Lo interesante del caso fue que se dio cuenta de que discrepaban un mundo en gustos musicales. Sin embargo cuando la conmoción inicial de Dean por el hecho de que Castiel no fueran fan de AC/DC pasó volvieron a lo que buscaban.

En la tienda comenzó a sonar Sweater Weather de The Neighbourhood y Dean comenzó a bailar le dijo a Castiel que amaba la canción, aunque no fuera su tipo de música, le parecía fresca y fácil de digerir.

Castiel odiaba bailar lento, pero no pudo evitar tomar a Dean de la cintura y guiarlo en la pieza de baile. El rubio lo miró asombrado y se dejó hacer, Dean tenía razón, la canción era fresca. Cuando la canción terminó la tienda estalló en aplausos y Castiel no pudo evitar besar a Dean, el rubio le correspondió el beso.

Castiel compró el album de The Neighbourhood.

 **Jueves**

Iban a ir jugar paintball pero Castiel olvidó su billetera así que tuvieron que volver a casa del oijiazul y su madre estaba ahí. Cuando vio al moreno lo obligó a bajar del auto, almorzaron ese día en casa de Castiel sorprendentemente lo más vergonzoso que su madre dijo de él fue la historia de cuando Castiel accidentalmente se puso la ropa de su hermana para una fiesta de disfraces. Jane fue a la fiesta vestida de vaquero y Castiel fue cenicienta. Ninguno de los se quería cambiar así que ella se tuvo que resignar.

Dean insistió en que le mostraran la foto y Castiel se moría de la vergüenza.

 **Viernes**

Fueron a jugar paintball.

 **Sábado**

Dean entro en celo.

Castiel había pasado los mejores 5 días de su existencia.

Después de besarlo en la tienda de discos el simplemente no supo que hacer, fue un impulso por así decirlo, además ya lo tenía agarrado de la cintura, simplemente se dio y fue perfecto. Sus bocas se acoplaban y el ojiazul podría jurar que el tiempo dejo de correr en ese instante.

Después del beso las cosas fueron como si nada hubiera pasado y Castiel no sabía que hacer no quería presionar a Dean sin embargo se moría por tocarlo de nuevo. El sábado resolvieron ir a un parque que quedaba a quince minutos de la casa de Castiel era grande con unas hermosas áreas verdes y decidieron pasar la tarde recostados a la sombra de un árbol gigante.

Dean se recostó contra el árbol…

-Ven- dijo Dean extendiendo sus brazos hacia Castiel-déjame malcriarte- Castiel se acercó y se recostó sobre su espalda y puso su cabeza en las piernas extendidas de Dean.

Dean se quería tirar de un balcón "Déjame Malcriarte" de donde había salido esa frase, en la última semana se había dado cuenta que con Cas era fácil ser así de cariñoso. El día miércoles cuando había llegado a casa Sam le había preguntado que como le había ido, Dean le dijo que había bailado una canción lenta en una tienda de discos.

Sam lo miro más sorprendido que nuca en su vida.

Recostado en las piernas de Dean, Cas podía ver con claridad su cuello y mandíbula de cierta manera no era bueno porque tenía la imperiosa necesidad de marcarlos con sus dientes. El rubio colocó su mano derecha en el oscuro cabello de Castiel y la otra la apoyo descuidadamente en el pecho del ojiazul. Dean acariciaba lentamente la cabeza de Cas, pasaba los dedos lentamente sobre el cabello negro, tomándose su tiempo en cada hebra. Admirando, esperando.

Castiel era diferente a cualquier chico con el que hubiera estado antes era demasiado dulce para ser un Alfa y hay estaba dejándose hacer por un omega. Normalmente los Alfas creen ser superiores a los demás pero él era simplemente celestial. Lo deseaba tanto. Lo deseaba todo con él. Y honestamente se había querido golpear contra las paredes por ser tan cursi él nunca había llevado a nadie ni siquiera 2 cuadras cerca de su casa jamás Castiel lo había llevado a su edificio toda la semana.

No conocía a la madre de nadie, sin embargo Margaret le había caído muy bien; no besaba a nadie en público. El día en la tienda de disco sinceramente no quería que Castiel parara, su hermano le había dicho que cuando alguien en serio te importaba querías que todo el mundo sepa que te pertenece y que no importaba dar muestras de cariño ante las personas porque cuando estas con esa persona parece que no hubiera nadie alrededor simplemente lo demás desaparecía.

Sam solía decir esa clase de cosas.

Lo quería todo con él, sinceramente lo ansiaba.

-Dónde quieres ir a almorzar-preguntó Dean.

-¿Te gusta la comida Italiana?-pregunto Cas.

-Sí, pero no me apetece.

-Entonces comida china- sugirió Castiel.

-Si eso me gusta-acepto Dean.

-Entonces vamos… - Castiel hizo ademán de levantarse, sinceramente si se quedaba más tiempo hay recostado tan cerca del rubio le iba a saltar encima y absolutamente nadie iba a impedírselo. Dean lo detuvo.

-¿Podemos quedarnos más tiempo?- preguntó- me gusta estar aquí-. Castiel lo miro, ahh, no podía negarle nada.

-Claro, el tiempo que quieras- se quedaron como estaban y se perdieron en sus pensamientos. De repente Dean alejó con fuerza a Castiel de su regazo y envolvió sus manos en su estómago haciendo una mueca de incomodidad.

-¿Qué pasa Dean?- Castiel se acercó despacio y se ubicó a su lado, Dean había comenzado a sudar.

-Ahhhhhhh, lo olvide, lo olvide- decía Dean como un mantra.

-¿Qué olvidaste?.. Por favor háblame Dean. Me preocupas- Dean levantó la mirada tenía las pupilas dilatadas y estaba jadeando ligeramente.

-Olvide tomar los supresores Cas, los olvide por completo-. La realidad golpeó en la cara a Castiel, el rubio no había tomado los supresores, estaba en celo. El ojiazul pudo oler con claridad las feromonas omega, el olor era dulce y picante, lo llamaba hacía que estuviera excitado. Se obligó a salir del estupor.

-Dime que hago por ti, ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?- preguntó el ojiazul seriamente preocupado y excitado al mismo tiempo.

-Llévame a casa Cas- Dean se levantó y el olor lo golpeó en todo su esplendor. Era exquisito.

\- Si clar..ro- Castiel estaba tartamudeando, se obligó a centrarse- Si claro, vamos.

Comenzaron a caminar apresuradamente no había manera de disipar el olor, Castiel vio claramente como dos Alfas notaron el cambio en el ambiente y comenzaron a caminar detrás de ellos. Castiel sujeto a Dean del brazo y lo incito a caminar más rápido. Los alfas también aceleraron el paso.

Llegaron al auto y Castiel no encontraba las llaves los alfas flanquearon a Dean.

-Hey pequeño omega, déjanos ayudarte con eso- dijo uno de ellos y trato de coger a Dean por la cintura éste se zafó de manera grácil, y camino donde estaba Castiel y se ubicó a su lado.

-Estoy bien gracias.- Dijo poniendo la voz más firme que podía, odiaba que el calor que su cuerpo irradiaba no lo dejara pensar bien.

-Déjanos ayudarte pequeño, veras que te vas a sentir mejor- puntualizó el mismo alfa.

Castiel dejo la búsqueda y se dejó llevar por el instinto agarró a Dean de la cintura y lo acercó a él, el rubio se dejó hacer puso sus brazos alrededor de Castiel y escondió su rostro en el cuello pálido, sus fuerzas menguaban mientras el calor lo invadía.

-Deberían irse chicos- dijo Castiel exudando poder y control- Él está conmigo así que no los necesita- Castiel busco de nuevo las llaves y esta vez sí aparecieron. Obligó a entrar a Dean al auto y el rubio rodó hacia el asiento del copiloto.

-Gracias por escoltarnos chicos- uno de los alfas intentó golpearlo, sin embargo Castiel esquivó el golpe y golpeó la quijada de su oponente dejándolo aturdido. Subió al auto y arranco lo más rápido que sus manos se lo permitieron, alejándose de los abusadores.

Condujo lo más rápido que pudo ignorando a Dean campalmente si se detenía un segundo a mirarlo pararía el auto y lo tomaría hay mismo. El rubio jadeaba muy bajito y apretaba sus manos en su estómago sudaba y parecía que ardería en cualquier momento, solo necesita llegar a casa y encerrarse en su cuarto.

Castiel aparco el auto y Dean salió corriendo hacia su edificio. Una fuerza más grande que Castiel lo obligó a seguirlo. Dean vio la acción de reojo.

-Gracias por traerme Cas pero aquí ya estoy seguro nadie va a saltarme encima aquí, lo prometo- Dean odiaba sentirse así de débil, entró al edificio y corrió a las puertas de los ascensores y presiono el botón desesperadamente.

-Sí, lo sé, solo me aseguro- dijo Castiel siguiendo al moreno quedándose parado a su lado. El ascensor al fin abrió las puertas y Dean corrió dentro de él.

-Gracias por todo Cas nos vemos en un par de días- dijo Dean y las puertas comenzaron cerrarse.

Castiel no tomaba riesgos pero simplemente no podía separarse de Dean antes de que las puertas se cerraran completamente metió un pie y estas se abrieron nuevamente entró a trompicones al ascensor y arrincono a Dean en el.

-Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón- susurraba Castiel sobre los labios de Dean, el rubio solo jadeaba parecía gelatina en los brazos de Cas.- Déjame quedarme, déjame ayudarte- suplico. El rubio solo gimió. –Responde, por lo que más quieras responde- Castiel rozo sus labios con los de Dean – Responde.

Castiel arrincono a Dean en la esquina del ascensor exudaba poder, el olor embriagaba al rubio.

-Sí- jadeo Dean y acercó a Castiel de la camisa y lo beso. Era un beso desesperado con mucha saliva y dientes pero era lo que necesitaban. En medio del jaleo el ascensor ya había subido los 3 pisos.

Cuando la puerta se abrió Dean arrastró a Castiel hasta su apartamento; Dean trataba de abrir la puerta pero Castiel se había ubicado detrás de él y torturaba su cuello besando y mordiendo. Además la erección de Castiel presionaba su trasero y eso estaba matando a Dean. Cuando logro abrir la puerta las cosas se salieron de control.

El ojiazul azoto la puerta para cerrarla y giro a Dean y lo besó desesperadamente, el rubio literalmente arrastró al rubio a su habitación, no quería que su hermano los encontrará haciéndolo en la sala.

Cuando Castiel se dio cuenta de que nada más se interpondría, dejó que su instinto emergiera.

Desvistió completamente a Dean y lo llevó a la pared más cercana lo arrimo a ella y descendió besando cada parte del torso del rubio, se entretuvo un poco mordiendo los pezones del chico, Cas estaba fascinado por cada centímetro del cuerpo de Dean y necesitaba probarlo todo.

Cuando llegó a la ingle de Dean tomó una profunda inhalación, ahí el olor dulzón era más fuerte.

Castiel necesitaba probar la erección de Dean, esta estaba rosa, liquido pre seminal corría por ella el ojiazul lamió el glande y a Dean le fallaron las rodillas.

-Dios sabes divino- Castiel no perdió más tiempo y tomó todo lo que pudo de la erección de Dean en su boca liberando un "mmmm" de éxtasis, ahueco las mejillas e impuso un ritmo frenético, el rubio incapaz de contener sus gemidos tapaba su boca con una mano y con la otra se apoyaba en el hombro de Castiel. El ojiazul no paró hasta que sentido como Dean se corría estrepitosamente en su boca, tomó todo lo que pudo sin embargo un hilito de semen corría por su barbilla el rubio lo vio y agarró a Castiel de los hombros y lamió con parsimonia.

El ojiazul beso a Dean con ansias metiendo su lengua en la boca del rubio liberando una batalla sin ganador; impulso a Dean de las nalgas y este envolvió sus piernas en la cintura de Castiel y sintió la excitación de Cas. No pudo evitar restregarse contra ella la sentía grande y caliente a través de la ropa, ahhhh , la ropa enserio molestaba en ese momento.

Castiel lo llevó a la cama y lo colocó delicadamente en ella a Dean le sorprendía que el ojiazul aun conservara el tacto dada la situación.

Castiel técnicamente se arrancó la ropa del cuerpo sentir a Dean se había vuelto una necesidad. Se acercó y lo besó con ansias su erección estaba dolorosamente dura, necesitaba entrar en Dean tanto como respirar. Quería ser delicado pero simplemente no podía.

Giro a Dean y este apoyo la cabeza en la almohada y levantó el trasero instintivamente, el rubio lo necesitaba dentro. Castiel tanteo la entrada y esta estaba húmeda y caliente, lo había olvidado, los omegas lubricaban. Este descubrimiento hizo que Cas gimiera de anticipación.

-Vamos Cas hazlo de una vez- Dean se movió para obtener más de esos dedos que lo atormentaban.

Castiel dejo cualquier pensamiento coherente atrás y se dejó guiar por el instinto, sujeto firmemente las caderas de Dean y entro de una sola estocada, el rubio gimió de placer. Castiel estaba demasiado excitado para ser delicado, cuando comenzó a moverse cada estocada era certera haciendo que Dean tratara de aplacar sus gemidos contra la almohada.

Cuando el ojiazul tocó la próstata de Dean este se corrió irremediablemente, pero Castiel necesitaba más, sentía como su nudo se hinchaba, comenzó un ritmo demencial la cama golpeaba fuertemente contra la pared y Dean gritaba de placer. Una parte muy escondida en Castiel quería morder a Dean, marcarlo, y sinceramente no se pudo contener.

Tomo a Dean de la cintura y lo impulsó a que alzara su torso, cuando tuvo la cabeza del rubio en su hombro, succiono su cuello y luego lo mordió. El ojiazul pudo sentir un ligero sabor metálico en su boca, sin embargo Dean gemía descontrolado. El rubio sintió como el nudo de Castiel se hinchó completamente y los sostuvo juntos, Cas se corrió como nunca en su vida.

Cayo laxo sobre la espalda de Dean, ambos con la respiración agitada. Con la poca fuerza que le quedaba a Cas los giró e hizo que se colocaran sobre sus costados de manera que estuvieran haciendo cucharitas, el nudo los mantendría unidos por un tiempo pero Castiel simplemente no podía alejarse ni un poquito de Dean así que paso su brazo sobre su cintura y lo pego a su pecho y acercó la nariz al cabello del rubio, olía a él, y eso le encanto.

-Castiel… el celo dura un par de días más ¿te puedes quedar conmigo?- preguntó Dean con voz muy bajita, en parte por el cansancio y en parte porque de verdad anhelaba que Castiel se quedara. Castiel lo abrazo más.

-Sí. Pero con una condición- Dean se tensó en los brazos de Castiel- acepta estar conmigo, quiero decirle a todo el mundo que me perteneces, que eres solo mío y que nadie puede ponerte un dedo encima. Quiero poseerte en cuerpo y alma Dean.

-Wuau Cas acabo de ver unicornios salir de tu boca- dijo Dean sonriendo, Castiel se sonrojo.

Dean giro su cabeza y vio ilusión y esperanza reflejados en esos ojos tan azules- Entonces táchalo de tu lista Cas, ahora me tienes.

Cas lo beso hasta que se quedó sin aire, se acurrucaron y se durmieron, pero no por mucho tiempo.

Como una vez leí por ahí…

 ** _Se aceptan tomatazos :D_**


End file.
